


Blue Verse

by Letmefall



Series: Every beat of my heart means I love you (Short nothings inspired by a hunter and his angel) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Castiel, M/M, Poetry, Protective Dean Winchester, Short One Shot, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmefall/pseuds/Letmefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean looking into Cas' eyes. Imagine his feelings. Imagine everything he may never say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Verse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short poem/one shot of all the things Dean may never say when he looks his angel in the eyes.
> 
> Please take a look, it won't hurt as much as the show itself.
> 
> Just adding that I may eventually go down with this ship & we are not crazy.
> 
> (Kudos are my favorite reward and comments would be extremely helpful)

  
_Funny how_

Looking into shades of pure blue

Can change your whole existence

Into something more

 

_Funny how_

Looking into shades of pure blue

Can make a non-believer

Worship like a saint

 

_Funny how_

Looking into shades of pure blue

Can make you drown

No return needed

 

_Funny how_

Looking into shades of pure blue

Can make a human fly

Catching his angel

 

_Funny how_

Looking into shades of pure blue

Makes you fall in love

Without a doubt


End file.
